The Nine tailed fox's kit
by Shinigami 101
Summary: wat if kyuubi had been married and they had a kit and that kit is the one who atacked the village and was sealed inside naruto now kyuubi considers naruto his son but has to stay away wat will happen when there two worlds collide find m for later chapters
1. prologe

The Nine Tailed Fox's Kit

what if kyuubi was married and had a kit and he was the one who atacked the village and sealed inside naruto. Now kyuubi considers naruto his son but cant get close to him what will happen when there two worlds collide read on to find out R&R

Shinigami101: this is my first shot at a fan fiction so suportive critisim and advise is apreciated you cant rant if you want but ill only ignore those

disclaimer: i don't own naruto if i did i would be rich

The Fourth Hokage was sitting in the forest with sarutobi waiting for the demon kyuubi to atack kohona

The fourth: sarutobi.

Sarutobi: yes

The fourth: Remember naruto should be considered a hero by his village and honored help him when he needs it.

Sarutobi: I will. But are you sure you want to do this . There are others who know this jutsu. You have a family to think about

The fourth: yes Sarutobi. I am going to seal this demon once and for all with the death god jutsu ._the __hokage's eyes burned with determination upon saying this. _

Sarutobi: I know that look sigh. Your hell bent on doing this arent you. Well since i wont be able to talk you out of it we might as well get this over with

The fourh: Thank you sarutobi. You have been a great freind to me these past few years but it looks like that will soon end .

_with that the Fourth Hokage and Sarutobi stood up and started making there way towards the battle _

ok thats my first chapter i know it's really short but its my first fan fic and im having a bit of trouble with it but ill try to update mabye once a week or once a month oh and for this chapter im having a poll for what you want kyuubi's son's name to be here are the choices

1 akuma

2 kyuuban

or 3 shawn random i know lol

the next chapter will be the battle but if noone reviews i wont be able to do it so please read and review


	2. Chapter 2: battle for the leaf!

Well I have finished the chapter and there hasn't been enough votes to really pick a name for the demon... well there haven't really been any votes ;;. Anyways I will put in a key for the next couple of chapters so people don't get confused heh heh ' . Well read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Kyuubi would be known as The Big Red Furball

key:**Jutsu like Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu**

**Demon speaking or thinking **

_thoughts_

Speaking

_**Narative is a combo of demon jutsu and thought **_

Chapter Two Battle To Save The Leaf

_**The Fourth Hokage was rushing through the forest towards the demon with intent to kill.**_

The Fourth Hokage:"I shall end this destruction here and now"._**The Fourth Hokage then bit his thimb and spread the blood over his hand and starting making signs.**_**"Summoning Jutsu". **_**The Fourth Hokage then slammed his hand into the ground and a seal formed and a large cloud of smoke apeared. As the smoke cleared The Fourth Hokage could be seen standing on a large toad.**_

The Fourth Hokage: "Gababunta will you help me fight this kitsune?" (AN I'm not sure if thats how you spell that oversized frogs name but whatever)

_**Gababunta then looked at the kitsune and then the hidden leaf village and agreed to help the fourth.**_

**Gababunta: " I will help you. But only because if I don't then this village will be destroyed and ill never hear the end of it.**

The Fourth Hokage: "Thank you Gababunta. Lets go!!!"

_**With that Gababunta then jumped at the kitsune and attempted to strike it with his blade but the kitsune dodged. The kitsune then countered by slashing gababunta with one of it's tails. Gababunta caught the tail though with his sword and sheath then sliced it off sending blood spraying from the wound onto the ground below. The Kitsune then screamed in pain and yelled at Gababunta.**_

**???: " You will pay for that you old toad."** (An I will put ??? for his name until people review and vote for the name or suggest ones that they like.)

The Fourth Hokage: " Gababunta we have to finish this quickly."_** He then starting makeing the hand seals for the death god jutsu **_. "You will have to grab onto the kitsune until I finish the jutsu

**Gababunta: " alright but you will have to hurry I won't be able to hold him for long".**

The Fourth Hokage: " I know that!" _**the fourth then had a sad look on his face **_. _Im sorry Naruto._

" Gababunta now!"_**Gababunta then charged at the kitsune and grabbed on and held on as tight as he could.**_

The Fourth Hokage: "**Forbidden Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!" **_**The Death God then apeared and the fourth asked if he could seal the soul of the kitsune in a young infant . The Death God said he could but the cost would be his mortal life. The fourth agreed and the demon then wrenched the soul out of the kitsune and sealed it in a small blond infant and then comsumed the Fourth's soul . The Fourth Hoa\kage then fell dead with a smile on his face alongside his opponent who's face was locked in a snarl.**_

_**Meanwhile miles away a small blond headed infant was crying ignorant of the good he had just done his village. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.**_

well theres the second chapter it took me a bit longer to wright and its late at night now and ill try and get the next chapter up in about of month or two this fan fiction stuff is more work then i realiesed espically with wrighter's block heh heh ' oh and ill reveil the demons name in thee fourth chapter because i will do a time skip then oh and things wont neccisarily folow the timeline or activitys in the real anime oh and im looking for an editor i really need one if your willing to help me out email me at or just use the review button on the site. oh and the reason I keep my chapters a bit short is im wrighting these in school and don't have much time to work on them ' anyways read and review


End file.
